


You watch me watching him

by CastielsCarma



Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bossy Castiel (Supernatural), Choking, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Dean gets caught masturbating.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949407
Comments: 11
Kudos: 118





	You watch me watching him

**Author's Note:**

> This is my prompt for day 24 of Kinktober: Sweat, **masturbation** , or branding.
> 
> If you recognize the reference to Eurovision Song Contest - the story of Fire Saga, kudos to you! =D
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my writing, I appreciate you so much.

Dean sinks deeper down into the couch. He isn't really paying attention to the TV, instead, he strokes around his groin, casually pressing harder against his swelling cock.

“Fuck”, he breathes. He's teased enough and raises his hips so he can pull down his sweatpants and boxers.

Slowly Dean strokes his hand up and down his cock; he loves the warm feel of it, how his cock almost feels alive as it twitches in his hand. But he's been horny as fuck all day and figures, he'll do this fast because sometimes a dude just wants to come.

He turns to the side and pats on the sofa cushion with his left hand. Where was his lube?

“Enjoying ourselves are we?” Cas' dark rumble startles him and Dean quickly pulls up his pants.

Fuck. “I'm sorry, Cas, didn't know you were here.”

“I left work early, it's Friday after all.” Cas comes around the couch and looks at Dean, an eyebrow raised and a small smile playing at his lips. “Did I tell you to stop?”

The dark lilt makes blood rush to his face but the words that Cas utters, an order veiled as a question makes his cock twitch.

Still, Dean is hesitant. It feels private somehow – Cas wasn't there when Dean started, and it's not like he was doing some sexy thing to seduce Cas – and maybe he should just tuck himself back in.

“Answer the question, Dean.”

Fuck, that voice and the way Cas speaks to him. “Uh, no you didn't tell me to stop.”

Cas turns his back to Dean and walks over to the wall. He grabs a chair and places it slightly to the side of Dean, so he still has a view of the TV. He sits down on the chair. “No. Then, please continue.”

Heat floods through Dean. He doesn't really know what the hell is happening but he does know, he's turned on like crazy. He pulls down his pants again and his boxers. His cock is still hard, maybe even harder now when Cas watches him.

Dean bites his lip and starts stroking his cock with a steady rhythm.

Cas tosses him the bottle of lube that he was looking for earlier.

“Thank you”, Dean says and it's so weird. He feels exposed, yet Cas is his fucking _fiancee_ so he shouldn't have a reason to feel like that. But just thinking about feeling exposed makes him even more turned on.

Cas crosses his ankles, and there's a spark of mischief in his eyes. “Just pretend I'm not here.”

Dean tries not to roll his eyes. “Kind of hard not to, when you're sitting there, watching me.”

“You be good and try, Dean.”

Dean exhales softly. Fuck. If this keeps up, Cas will get him off just by speaking. He opens the bottle of lube and squeezes out a dollop on his head. He rubs slowly and enjoys the slick feel of the lube against his cock.

His pulse is already up and the need to come is building quickly. He increases the speeds of his strokes and tightens his fist. He was close already before Cas came in and he's practically hurtling himself towards his peak.

“Slow down. Tease your head and don't forget your balls.”

Dean exhales. “It's hard to pretend you're not here when you're giving me orders.”

“I think you don't _want to_ pretend I'm not here.” Cas leans in towards Dean. “I think you _like_ this. Being so exposed and vulnerable.”

Holy shit. It's like Cas' words have a direct line to his cock. Each word sends pulses of pleasure through him and a moan escapes his lips.

Cas just nods and smirks, the bastard. “Spread your legs.”

Dean does as Cas says and not forgetting his earlier words, starts stroking his head softly with his hand. God, he has to go softly now otherwise he thinks he'll combust. His other hand goes down to his balls. His hand is still slick with lube and it feels amazing.

Dean strokes himself slowly and soon, he feels a buzzing energy inside him. His hips start thrusting slowly, and Dean's hope of Cas noticing dies quickly.

“Look at you. So eager to fuck and be fucked. You're gorgeous like this. What are you watching?”

Dean glances at the TV which until this point has been totally eradicated from his mind, despite the chattering going on in the background. Why the fuck are they talking about now? “Uh, um, I forgot the name. It's about some weird – there's a song contest of some kind and Lars and Sigrit have just met this guy named Alexander Lemtov, a Russian guy. He's the favorite.”

“He's the favorite.” Cas glances at the TV. “And is he your favorite?”

Dean looks at the guy. He's bare-chested and wears a ridiculous long black velvet jacket embroidered with gold leaves. It looks like he took his grandmother's old scarf and turned it into something wearable and as horrid as that looks, _he_ looks good.

“He's fine,” Dean whispers, as he tries not to fuck his own goddamn hand.

“I didn't say you could stop stroking your cock.”

Dean realizes that he's stopped completely and picks it up again. “Mm, yeah...”

“I think he's more than fine. Tease your hole, one finger only.”

Cas says it so matter-of-factly that Dean looks at him. He seems perfectly fine but Dean notices he sports a hard-on. Cas is turned on by this which makes Dean even more turned on.

Dean adjusts himself on the couch and pulls a leg up. His finger ghosts over his hole and he inhales sharply.

Cas hums. “Just like that, Dean. What's fine about him?”

Dean's eyes flash open to look at the screen again. “Mm, I just think... he looks nice. He's good looking” – fuck, “despite wearing a table cloth.”

“Would you let him fuck you?” Cas says it like he's talking about what kind of bread Dean likes.

Heat spreads throughout Dean and he gasps.

“I said, 'Would you let him fuck you?'”

“Yeah.”

Cas exhales softly. “I bet you'd spread your legs for him, just like this. Show him how much you want it.”

Precome leaks from Dean's cock now and he closes his eyes. He circles his hole and slowly pushes one finger inside. It feels so good and Dean wishes that his finger was a toy, Cas' cock, any cock. He wants, no _needs_ to be filled up. He strokes faster now but as long as Cas doesn't say anything, Dean sure as hell isn't going to remind him.

“He wouldn't be gentle, no. Alexander is the favorite, the star and he's used to _taking_.”

Dean fucking whimpers as Cas' words paint vivid pictures in his mind. He's so fucking close and his asshole clenches and he's about to explode.

He contemplates begging Cas to let him come but it's a distant thought as his mind latches on to Cas' every word.

“He'd spread your cheeks, just like that. Nudging his fat head against your asshole and slowly push in. He's not doing it out of kindness, no. He wants you to _feel_ his big cock, wants you to know what's coming. It burns and you like it.”

Dean adds another finger into his ass and starts pumping with his fingers. He's a gasping, writhing mess now, barely able to jerk off his cock.

“He grabs your legs and spreads them open as his hips slam into you. Each thrust rocks through you and he's not showing any mercy, despite your cries and your begging. But you're not even sure what you're begging for. What are you begging for Dean?”

Dean is on the precipe now, so fucking close that his whole body is taut like a string. Cas' voice comes to him through a haze. “Please...”

“Please, what?”

Dean's body is vibrating and he's can't decide what feels better. His fingers in his ass as he pumps himself into oblivion, his hand around his cock or the dark, smooth voice of Cas' talking him to a fucking orgasm.

He stutters. “Pl-please, can I come?”

“You may.”

Just as Dean lets go a hand wraps across his throat and squeezes.

The orgasm slams through him and Dean is sure he sees black spots across his vision. His ass clenches around his fingers, milking them hard and he comes all over his other hand. He continues fucking his hand until he's all spent.

He slips out his fingers and sits on the couch panting like crazy, with his eyes closed as he tries to process what is one of his best orgasms in recent memory.

Cas strokes the side of his face but Dean is so out of it that he only leans into his touch.

“That good, mm?” Cas says with mirth.

Dean opens his eyes, a smile on his face. “It was alright.”

Cas laughs. “I'll show you more than alright.”

“Please don't, I think I won't survive it.”

Cas pulls Dean up and kisses him. “Let's go shower and then do take-out.” He glances at the TV. “Then we can watch that weird movie of yours.”

Dean grins. “Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
